Hibari x Gokudera x Man Urges
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Written at 4:22 am with low sleep. A story about Gokudera and Hibari babysitting which leads to a new discovery for Lambo. 16 and up, but it's not that bad. 1859 oneshot


**A/N: I literally just wrote this. So... if there are any mistakes, sorry. It's 4:22 am and I don't know. xD I just read like 5 hot shoujo-ai manga then watched the second Ikoku Irokoi Romantan again but before all that I watched a Yuri anime that was so cute I had no idea how to go on with life. But I'm super tired and should just sleep. Instead I wrote this malarkey. Bleh. It's not even that perverted. I'm just sleepy. Lol this rant might be more humorous than the actual story, but I don't know. It made me laugh. Then again I haven't got much sleep. Alright, I'm done. Good night xD**

* * *

><p>"Wait," Gokudera moaned, grabbing at Hibari's head as it slid downward, the Cloud Guardian's tongue tracing the definitions of Gokudera's muscles and lips placing butterfly kisses in especially sensitive spots. "Ah!" Gokudera gasped. Hibari moved lower and lower eventually biting at the top of his lover's pants so he could tug down at them and then get punched on the head. "I said 'wait,' dammit!" Gokudera shouted as Hibari retreated to the other side of the bed where he caressed his throbbing noggin, sad that another throbbing part of his was going ignored.<p>

"What the hell?" He hissed at Gokudera.

The silver-haired man blushed, shirt half hanging off his body and legs pressed together in an innocent and helpless manner. "It's just… Lambo's sleeping in the next room, so doing something like this…" He looked at the brunet with a frank expression. "It's unacceptable!"

Hibari's head pulsed with anger. He glared at the beautiful sight in front of him that screamed "Fuck me!" but the words coming from him we're saying "Touch me and die, you bastard!"

He could feel the gears in his mind cranking. When had he become so tamed? Fearing Gokudera's threats? It was probably sometime around when Gokudera started using sex as a reward and lack there of as a punishment. Needless to say this method of training the beastly Hibari was very effective.

But in this moment, he was so desperate. Even just a quick, quiet handjob would've been fine. He just needed _something_. Due to Vongola business and school and Discipline Committee responsibilities, they hadn't been alone together for a two weeks and now Hibari was craving the touch he'd usually get whenever he wanted.

Even now the two had been dumped the task of babysitting Lambo. Well, it was Gokudera's duty, but Hibari figured that this could be his chance to get a little lovey-dovey time with his one and only.

But even now he was being stopped merely because of his lover's disagreeable sense of morality.

"He's asleep," Hibari said simply before making a move to kiss Gokudera and slip a hand up the younger boy's shirt.

"I said 'no,'" Gokudera reinforced, grabbing Hibari's wrist.

"He's a heavy sleeper," Hibari growled, trying to move his hand in spite of Gokudera's protest.

"No!"

"I love you."

"Stop with that bullshit."

"Do you hate me?"

"You've used all this stuff before! It'll get you nowhere!"

"Damn…"

Hibari retreated once again as Gokudera began fixing his shirt and hair. The Cloud Guardian was daring to even consider begging. Was he to proud to beg? Maybe not… when it came to sex at least. He was a man. He had man urges that needed pleasing. And who else do you go to when you want your man urges pleased? Who other than your lover? He started numbering his options. Prostitutes, loose high school girls, Lussuria… No! He only wanted Gokudera and Gokudera only. Then! An idea! There is one other person you can go to for your urges…

Hibari sat on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned his pants before reaching in and whipping out his hard cock. Then, nonchalantly, he began stroking it.

Gokudera froze and stared, mouth agape.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_?" He spouted.

"What does it look like?" Hibari retorted.

"That's so… I can't believe… Stop it!" He reached over then tried to push Hibari's manhood back into his underwear and button up the pants. Hibari wouldn't let him.

"No, if you won't give me what I want, I will."

"I won't do it for good reason! What if-?"

Suddenly the door creaked open to reveal Lambo's small form. The two teens' eyes went wide as time seemed to stop. Lambo rubbed his eyes, not quite sure what to make of the image of Hibari and Gokudera both grabbing at Hibari's crotch.

"What are you guys doing?" Lambo asked.

"…Playing." Hibari replied slyly.

"Can I play too?" Lambo asked excitedly.

"No!" The lovers shouted.

Gokudera then hurried over to the child and picked him up to bring him back to the next room. He put Lambo to bed after explaining what teenagers sometimes do when they get lonely which apparently involves aliens that you have to play with so they'll get out of your crotch or some bullshit story he told the kid.

When Gokudera returned to his lover, he threatened no sex for a week since it seemed that Hibari's beast hadn't been tamed enough.

…but of course that didn't happen. Gokudera is also a young man with man urges that can only be satisfied by the one he loves.


End file.
